Casual Affair
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet in the Room of Requirement. Dramione lemon/PWP. Mature Audiences ONLY.


She rushed down the stairs, trying to remain as quiet as possible. But her heart was racing. And she couldn't help it. The halls were so large and empty. She ran. And she didn't care. She hadn't seen him in too long. Her skirt flowed with each step. She could hardly breathe. This was his favorite outfit. And it was her plainest one. Just her school skirt and dress shirt. No tie. No stockings. Flats. Flats were quiet. She smiled to herself as she came to the Room of Requirement. Everything about him was so exciting. She had Ron. And he had Pansy. But they didn't matter. Not on nights like these.

She shut the door quietly behind her, but before it even had a chance to completely close, she was pushed up against a wall, his lips bruising hers. She moaned. "Miss me?" he breathed, his voice husky. She pulled him in for another kiss. "You have no idea." He picked her up, pressing her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands went up past her skirt and stroked her thighs. "You know I love when you wear this." He bit her neck. She gasped. "That's why I wear it." One arm wrapped around her torso as he explored her thighs with the other. His thumb made circles around her inner thighs as his mouth went to work on her neck. She tilted her head back as far as the wall would let her.

She pulled him into a needy kiss and his grip on her thigh grew tighter. She couldn't suppress her moan. "You're going to bruise me." She breathed. He bit her lips playfully. "Good." "Mmmm you don't own me Draco." He sucked hard on her neck. Sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth. "I do tonight." He nibbled her ear and moved his hips clockwise into her. She pressed her lips against his to suppress her moaning. Warmth was pooling between her thighs. She needed him. But she knew he wouldn't give in so easily. He never did.

She unlocked her legs so that they hovered above the floor, but his arms held her in place. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Draco," her voice was honey, "It's been so long," her tongue teased his lips. "Can't you just pound me?" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her hair back so he could have better access to her collarbone. She trembled. "Don't tell me you're getting impatient Granger." Her eyes grew wide. "No, no that's not what I meant, it's just it's been so long-" "You know how I feel about impatience."

"No I'm not I-"

He shoved two fingers into her wetness. She gave a sharp gasp. "Are you that wet for me Granger?" his mouth was pressed to her ear and she shuddered, it sent goosebumps down her body. His fingers worked her insides, and it was torture, having to stand. She knew her knees would soon give, and they did. He pulled out to catch her. He sucked his fingers. It made her want him.

"So soon?" he picked her up and placed her on the bed that had conveniently appeared. She tried to steady her breathing. Maybe there was a way around this. She began unbuttoning her blouse as she looked up at him, biting her lip. "Don't you want me Draco?" He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He kissed her hard. Her heart raced. "You _are_ getting impatient." He stated. She rubbed her legs together. "No, Draco, please," But it was too late. The bondage had already appeared around her wrists and legs. Her legs stuck out like a starfish, and her wrists were bound together to the headboard of the bed.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, feeling a sense of adrenaline. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, as one would a lover. "I love watching you struggle." The goosebumps appeared on her body once again. He left a trail of kisses, and with each kiss, removed an article of clothing, until she was left in just a bra and underwear. She tried to remain calm. She knew what was to come.

His kissed her as his hands roamed her body. They slipped and fell into her innocence. She moaned into his mouth. His fingers teased her clit and lingered at her entrance, touching just enough to tease but not enough to invoke pleasure. The desire was building up within her and she shivered under his touch. Finally, he slipped two fingers in and wriggled them around. She sighed. He knew which buttons to push. He moved in and out slowly, then quickly, so that her breathing hitched. He never kept a constant rhythm and it made her legs ache. "Draco please," she trembled. He pulled his fingers out. She pouted. His fingers were drenched in her sweetness. He brought them up to her lips and laced them with her wetness, like lipstick. She licked her lips. She was sweet. He sucked his fingers to remove the excess. "You're incredibly sweet today." He stated. "Because it's been so long." He licked her lips so that she tasted herself once more. "I'm well aware." He breathed.

He cupped her breasts. She bit her lip. "I know they missed me." "Mmm they did…" her voice trailed off as his hands massaged them, taking extra care to be gentle but thorough. He unclipped her bra so his mouth could explore. He bit her nipples and her back arched. "Oh." She gasped. He sucked on her breasts, making sure to brand her. He'd make her his.

She wriggled beneath him. He loved that. There was nothing she could do. She was completely under his control. Completely at his mercy. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach. She was incredibly tense. He smiled. She knew where this was going. "Draco," her breathing was jagged, "Please, at least my hands." "What about them?" he traced patterns with his tongue along the seam of her panties. "Please let them go." Draco chuckled. "Let them go?" He looked at her. Her eyes pleaded silently to him. His thumbs traced the ropes around her wrists that had her bound. She quivered. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said. "You won't be able to control yourself." "I can," she begged, "I promise."

He made his way back down, taking off her panties. "I don't think so darling." He breathed on her pussy, sending shivers up her spine. Her small hands were in fists, her legs solid and tense. He pulled out his tongue and licked her entrance. She was dripping for him. So he licked some more. She gasped, body flinching. He played with her clit, sucking lightly before moving back down to her entrance and pushing his tongue in as far as it would go. She moaned loudly, her hands now stretched open as far as the bondage would allow. He darted his tongue expertly in and out, giving certain spots special attention. It wasn't long before she began to tremble. Her breathing was short and jagged. And she was biting her lip, trying to suppress her moaning. He pushed a little more, and was rewarded with short consecutive moans that got louder and louder as he went. He stopped suddenly. Hermione cried out.

"No!" It sounded as though she were in pain. "No, no please no. Just once. Please don't stop." She was so desperate. It was incredibly arousing. He stroked her entrance with his fingers. She shuddered. "Shhh now pet. Remember what I said about patience?" She whimpered.

He moved up and kneeled right in front of her face. "Let's put that pretty mouth to use, yeah?" Her heart raced as he guided her head to his dick. She encircled the tip with her mouth. He was warm and throbbing slightly. She swirled her tongue around the head before sucking hard. He inhaled sharply. "Fuck, Hermione." He inserted himself deeper, and she took in as much as she could. He pushed a little further and she gagged. He began pumping. His hands held on tightly to her hair. She moaned with each thrust. She liked this. He was hard but the flesh was soft, and even all tied up, when she used her tongue he belonged to her. She zigzagged up and down, circling his tip, and making sure to suck hard.

He pulled out completely, breathing heavily. He kissed her hard, cupping her cheeks with both hands. "You've gotten a bit too good at that." She licked her lips. "I've had practice." He snapped his fingers and her legs were free. She quickly wrapped them around his hips and brought him to her. Her strength surprised him. "Mmmm." She bit her lip at the contact. "Well fuck, Granger." His arms were on either side of her face, muscles strained and showing. He looked so attractive like that. She could see his smooth chest. Her fingers itched to claw at it.

"Let me bite you." Her voice was flirty. He pecked her lips. "No." she bit down on his bottom lip, and hung on playfully. "Fine," she exhaled, "But then let me scratch you." "An even more definite no." "But Draco-" He rubbed up against her. All intelligible sound stopped. Fuck he felt good.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly, ever so slowly, into her. She tightened her legs around his torso. How did he always feel this good? He ravaged her. Completely and absolutely. Her body was shaking beneath him, her walls tightening around his length. "Oh Dracooo….Draco please…." She was close. Just about to tip over the edge.

He pulled out.

"No." she shut her eyes, trembling.

He kissed her hard, but she turned her face away. "Aw come on," he grabbed her cheeks and forced her to kiss him. "Do your worst Granger." With that her hands were released and she raked her fingers down his chest. "Fuck me." She ordered. He obliged. Pounding her quickly, making her tumble over the edge in a double wave of pleasure. Her walls pulled and sucked him in, enticing him to fall over the edge, and he couldn't hold out any longer. He spilled his seed into her, collapsing onto her gasping chest.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She felt his seed enter and fill her, strange but pleasantly warm. She combed his hair back with her fingers. "My wrists are bruised you know." She told him. He kissed her palm. "I guess I'll have to lick your wounds." Hermione flinched. Round two was about to begin.


End file.
